A trigger transformer (transformer) to be used in a trigger circuit of a strobe device is known in which a secondary conductor (secondary coil) is formed around an outer circumference of a bobbin, a primary conductor (primary coil) is formed to surround the second conductor via an insulating film, and a core member is placed in the bobbin (see Patent Document 1, for example).